The End as I know it
by Nayerzish
Summary: Taken from the Potters at birth, Justine Evans grows up, raised and taught by a young death eater. At the age of 17 she is granted the chance to finally attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chapter 4 posted.
1. Dreams of Trench Coats

_**The End As I Know It**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the original characters.

**Authors Note: **This is my first shot at a fic, I will classify all flames as 'contructive criticism' so please make them so. Please read the information on my profile, and I know this chapter is a little bit... Well.. I assure you the other chapters won't be so strange. Truth be told, I might rewrite this chapter since it's not that great.

**Summary: **Taken from the Potters at birth, Justine grows up at the home of the Dark Lord. At the age of 17 she is granted the chance to finally attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she befriends the quiet Blaise Zabini. But is there a catch?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Dreams of Trench Coats **

Spread eagled on the soft emerald grass Harry Potter dozed off. After Bill and Fleur's wedding the Weasley's had invited Harry to stay over until the new school year started. The trio of friends had decided to put off telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about their idea to hunt down the Dark Lord until the Bill and Fleur left the burrow. But at the present time another thing had been bothering Harry, not anxiety, not Ginny, but a dream. He had been walking through a think mass of trees surrounded by a dense matter of fog. But along with the eerie scenery there was laughter, a girl, about his age, with the same jet black hair and green eyes was there, twirling and smiling. It was a completely baffling scenario. Why would a girl be laughing in such an unhappy place.

This dream had disturbed the gangly 17 year old. Ron peered through the door attempting to read the expression on Harry's face, he strode across the yard over to him. "You okay mate?" He asked. "Oh uh yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied, a little too quickly. "Good because Ginny and Hermione are inside acting like a bunch of girls, so I need some company." Ron stated. "They are, are they? Well spotted Ron, they are girls, you nutter!" laughed Harry. Ron shot Harry a grim look and Harry returned it with a grin. Laughing felt good every since the death of Dumbledore. The event had left the teens devastated and unhappy.

As the two girls entered the yard, Ginny locked gaze with Harry for a split second before becoming horribly interested in the mud on her sneakers. "I, uh.. Have to go." She muttered and began shuffling away towards the house, desperate for escape. "Guys, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Harry blurted as he strode to Ginny. "Oi Gin!" he called once he entered the burrow. She turned with a look of pure hatred. "What." She said dryly. "I was just wondering if you were okay? I mean you seem to be avoiding me." Harry said, leaving an awkward silence. Finally Ginny replied, "Oh! So you think it's easy to talk to you after you broke up with me and decide to go on a manhunt with my brother and my best friend that could end up with all three of you dead? I mean, what happens if I never hear from you again? And whenever I ask Ron if I can come, he just cuts me off and turns me down, I bet 'Mione would let me come but I would never ask her incase of rejection!" And with that she stormed away muttering something like 'Sod Off' leaving Harry bewildered and annoyed.

"Girls!"

"But you love her!"

"Shut up or I will hit you!"

"You can't hit me I'm your conscience."

"Conscience, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke with the clatter of talons and wings on the windowsill. Peering over to Ron to make sure he was still asleep he turned to the owl that was carrying a slightly crumpled letter. He untied the letter from the black bird's leg and It took off.

_Harry,_

_If anyone ever knew that I was sending you a letter I'm sure I would be punished, but I thought you should know. You are not the only Potter left alive._

_I must go._

_J.E.A.P_

* * *

There comes a time in every girl's life when you get sick of having to watch your brother and the man who raised you, attempting to fight to the death. So after a singing a concert of hairbrush karaoke in front of the bathroom mirror you think of the undoable, the completely dangerous, and maybe even the stupid. You decide to let him know somewhat of your existence. And me being the type that rebels against orders and rules did it, I, Justine Evans Andreah Potter, sent the "Great" Harry Potter my owl. (Maybe I should have used someone else's owl. Because Liberty, hence the name, adores to disregard orders and go off in another direction than told.) But I guess before I launch you into my life perhaps you would like the background information? Yes, yes I think so. So here we go….

I was born right after Harry. I scarcely believe that anyone noticed me because they had been fussing with wrapping their little boy in a blanket, so right when I popped out, I somehow was transported into the arms of Voldemort, staring up at his ugly face. He must've done it on purpose. So I was quiet and happy with him but after awhile he gave me to Wormtail, and I immediately began to shriek and cry, and so I bit him. (I was a smart child, no?) This must have humored the Dark Lord and he began to take an interest in me.

As I grew I became rather lonely. So one of the Death Eaters suggested their son to tutor me. His name was Josh and he was about 3 years older than me. He was exceptionally gifted so he had managed to graduate school earlier than the average students. Josh was nice and occasionally we would slip out of the house looking somewhat like the Olsen Twins in one of their detective movies, wearing trench coats and tweed top hats for some ice cream or treats. Why did we wear such strange assortments of clothing? Because we could, conscience makes cowards of us all anyways. I must admit Josh wasn't lacking in the looks department, but as I remember, Diggory took the cake.

At the age of 14 I was lucky enough to be allowed to watch the Tri-Wizard tournament. Yeah, yeah, it was a shock to hear that my dear old brother would be competing by some psychotic death wish (or so the Daily Prophet said) but he's Harry Potter, he'll pull through. Anyhow I was more interested in the golden boy Cedric. I cheered from afar during the tournament whenever he succeeded, but to my immense frustration during the end of the third task he and Harry took the cup at the same time. First of all, you might be wondering why I didn't care much about my master, the Dark Lord, wanting to kill my brother. Simple, I hardly know Harry and I most likely never will. Now back to the story…When Cedric died I was crushed. I have my own way of grieving, the first stage is sadness, not denial, so I would sit in my room listening to sad songs and eating mint chocolate chip ice cream from it's original tub. Then the second stage is anger. I had rampaged around the house, trailing after Voldemort, lecturing him on how he should have captured Diggory and put him in my closet so I could open the door and have a look at him every 20 minutes. And all I got back was a simple reply; "Well why didn't you tell me before I killed him". So that sent me back into anger for another 2 months, until Josh came and gave me my owl, Liberty, as a birthday present. Then I gradually eased into acceptance that Cedric was dead, and that he never really knew that I existed and I never actually knew him, so what was I so huffed up about for the last 3 months? Teen Angst, gotta love it.

Now most of you would think that living with "The Big Cheese" would be everybody's worst nightmare, but he has come to accept my presence, and maybe even like me, living in his house is not so bad. Not to mention that I get to order Wormtail around, and when Lord Voldemort makes waffles they are to DIE for. Anyhow, Fifth and sixth year went by like normal; Voldemort terrorized citizens and made bite sized taco's in his fluffy pink housecoat, but what did I care? Unlike his waffles, the taco's weren't that good anyways. And I was always bored. So finally before starting my seventh year I somehow managed to persuade the Dark Lord into letting me go to Hogwarts. I'll place a bet of 5 sickles and 10 knuts that there's a catch.


	2. First Glances

_**The End As I Know It**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the original characters.

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys! I decided to add another chapter. For all of you skeptical about this fanfic, it might be wise to read what I wrote about it on my profile. Anyway on with the story. Also, I stand by my statement that this story might not be successful and that it's up to you whether it's continued. Yes, there are too many borders in this one, but by the fourth or fifth chapter, I suspect I will have begun to make it all better.

**Summary: **Taken from the Potters at birth, Justine grows up at the home of the Dark Lord. At the age of 17 she is granted the chance to finally attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she befriends the quiet Blaise Zabini. But is there a catch?

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Glances **

"Hey Ron…." Harry whispered eyeing the boy on the other side of the room. "Ron! Wake Up!". The flame haired boy stirred for a minute and then groaned. "Wha?" Ron mumbled prying his eyes open. "I think we should go back to Hogwarts for a bit. Y'know give your mum a break; I just have this nagging feeling that I need to go back." Harry said, sitting upright. "Yeah okay, but then what?" Ron said flashing a quizzical look at Harry. "We sneak out of course!" Harry whispered. "Now get dressed, we should tell Hermione".

The two boys crept downstairs, Harry noticed Ginny talking to Hermione. "Mmm can we wait 'till later?" Harry asked. "No wa... Uh how about I just get Hermione." Ron said noticing that Ginny was there. "Yeah okay." Harry said. Harry stared after Ron as he strode into the kitchen and whispered something to Hermione. "Uh Ginny I'll be right back." She said. Ginny's face clouded unhappily and Hermione returned it with a sympathetic look. Hermione quickly exited the room, "What?" She asked. "Ron and I think that it would be a better idea to return to Hogwarts for a little bit. Then sneak out." Harry said quickly. "Are you sure?" Hermione replied. Harry and Ron nodded. "Okay then, it's settled." She said. "I have to go, I don't want to keep Ginny waiting." And with that she walked into the kitchen. Harry heard a faint "What was that about?" and then a "We are returning to Hogwarts for a bit". Harry glanced into the room and saw Ginny's face glowing happily.

* * *

The sounds of engines and the smell of smoke and coal with the yelling of voices filled the bustling busy atmosphere of the train platforms. Justine glanced around searching for the platform nine and three quarters. Confused she stopped and leaned against a barrier and felt a rush of air on her face as she fell through it. Looking up she saw a large scarlet train standing beside a post reading "Platform nine and three quarters". "Well I found it." She muttered. Justine wandered over to a tall man with red robes who was standing beside the train. "Wow your early mate". Said the man. Justine shot him a confused look. "Train leaves at 11 o'clock and it's 9: 23 right now." He said. "Oh, uh, yeah I'm new so uh…" She muttered. "Okay, give me your bags and then get on. You're in for a long wait" He said. She handed him her trolley and got on quickly, opening a compartment and sliding in. Justine sat there for a few minutes before a loud 'crack' and the body of a pale blond boy whom she recognized as Draco Malfoy materialized before her. "So it's true. He really did let you go." Draco mused. "Yep. Why're you here? You know if they catch you you're toast. After all it's your fault that Dumbledore's dead" Justine said. "I wanted to see for myself that what Josh said was true." He replied. "You talk to Josh?" she asked. But before he could reply they heard footsteps and with another loud crack Malfoy had vanished.

An hour later the train started to fill up and a boy with dark hair and grey eyes entered her compartment. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely. She shook her head, "No go ahead". They sat in silence, Justine suddenly finding the compartment door window incredibly interesting. She turned her head towards the boy, about to say something but the compartment door opened, followed by the face of a tall, freckled, flame haired boy. "D'you mind if……" his eyes landed on Justine. "Er… never mind" he said eyeing her suspiciously as he backed out of the compartment. Once the door closed, a muffled "Bloody Hell Harry that girl looks like you!" rang out across the hallway. And a pair of green eyes glanced into the compartment window then disappeared.

Sighing with relief at the fact that Harry hadn't questioned her she turned her attention to the boy in front of her, the one who was indulged in a box of Bertie botts every flavored beans. He looked up and offered her some. "First year I suppose?" he asked. "Mmhmm, seventh year" she answered "Me too, well it's not my first year but I'm in seventh year, name's Blaise Zabini, and you?" He said, dunking his hand into the box of jellybeans and pulling out green one. "Justine…….." she trailed off, trying to think of a last name, while Blaise was examining the green jelly bean. "Andreahs." She added quickly. Blaise grimaced. "What?" she whispered, looking around her. "Oh, bogie flavored bean." He said, plucking it out of his mouth and chucking it into a waste bin. "So where d' you come from?" he asked, setting aside the box. "Home school. I had special privileges from the Ministry of Magic allowing me to use magic." She said. Blaise nodded. Justine surveyed him, eyes landing on a glittering prefects badge.

* * *

As the train neared the Hogsmead station, Justine pulled her robes over her clothes. "I'll see you later then?" Zabini asked her. Justine smiled and he quickly slipped out and over to the prefect's cabin. As the train slid to a halt she edged into the hallway where many students were crowding into the hallway, excited to have arrived. Following a sea of people that exited the train, A giant of a man who was beckoning all first year students towards him came into view, so Justine followed. "Justine Evans?" the man asked. Staring at her shoes she nodded, putting it into memory that her last name was now Evans. "Yeh'll be sorted in the headmaster's office." He said, guiding her towards a boat.The boats took them towards a large castle where Justine was soon taken from the group and shepherded over to the headmaster's office. It was empty but a note addressed to her was sitting on the desk. She quietly picked it up and opened it. 

_Justine,_

_I am in the great hall sorting the first years, please take a seat until I return._

_Professor McGonagall. _

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later McGonagall returned. She briskly walked over to Justine and placed the tattered old hat on her head. After two minutes of debating she was sorted into Hufflepuff. Suddenly the Hufflepuff crest and the faint yellow rimming had appeared on her robes. "You may go Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said. Justine nodded and exited the room. "Me a Hufflepuff? I'm not loyal! I defied Voldemort's orders many, many times and just? NO ONE GETS THE OTHER TWO COOKIES! Note to self: NEVER tell Voldemort that I'm in the wimp house." She muttered to herself as she made her way down to the great hall. Finally she found the tall doors and walked inside, a dozen heads turned her way and then towards Harry. Justine strode towards the Hufflepuff table and quickly sat on the bench beside a brown haired boy. And nervously helped herself to the remaining food, clearing her plate quickly. Her eyes searched the Slytherin table for Blaise. Finally the dark hair came into view just as he had brought his eyes up from his plate. She smiled and he waved, sort of.

* * *

After the feast she made her way up to the staircase. "Damn." Justine mumbled, realizing that she had no idea where she was going. She sank down against the wall and eyed the paintings. "Well I'm doomed." She said aloud. "Really?" Said a voice from behind her. 


	3. Dormitories

_**The End As I Know It**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the original characters.

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody! Well after a two month wait I am back, and with a new chapter. I am so sorry to have had to keep you guys waiting for so long but it's been an excessively busy month, my birthday was on May 2nd, and I have had about 6 projects due this month. And my horse has also kept me very busy. So I give you chapter 3! But before you go, please review, constructive criticism welcome, this chapter is unbeta'd because my proofreader has been grounded from not doing her homework and is not allowed on her computer. Bummer eh? Hopefully this chapter will still be alright. The new characters introduced (Megan Jones and Rose Zeller) ARE infact in the book. Haha.

**Summary: **Taken from the Potters at birth, Justine grows up at the home of the Dark Lord. At the age of 17 she is granted the chance to finally attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she befriends the quiet Blaise Zabini. But is there a catch?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dormitories **

Justine spun around startled and simultaneously jolted off the staircase. "Oh thank god!" she squeaked, tilting her head up towards Blaise, who smiled and offered a hand to help her up. "You alright?" he asked while gently pulling her upright. "Yeah, as good as it can get when it's your first year and you have no idea where to go" Justine huffed. "Need a tour guide then?" he asked. Brown eyes alight with amusement at watching the stubborn girl attempting to wiggle her hand free from his grip. "That would be lovely…. But you're in Slytherin, how could you know where the common room is?" she breathed, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

"Prefect."

"Ah right."

"Cupcake?"

"Good Man"

Hand still firmly entwined between the fingers of the shorter girl, he drew his wand and muttered a quick something, and with a crack, a cupcake appeared. He handed it to her. Taking a bite out of the frosted treat she gasped a quick "Muchly" and finished off the cupcake, leaving a lovely creamy white mustache.

"You're almost as bad as Crabbe or Goyle!" he said, handing her a tissue. A look of outrage crossed her face.

"You wouldn't mind letting go of my hand would you?"

"Yes. And if looks could kill I'm guessing I'd be dead?" Blaise suggested wickedly, studying her darkened face. "Damn Right. A crumpled heap on the floor." Justine muttered darkly and glanced towards the gliding staircases. "Blaise, why are the staircases moving?" she asked, taking a hesitant step onto one. "Dunno, S'been like that for ages." "Ah, so if I fall off one, you'll come to the rescue and be my knight in shining armor?" she questioned. "No, loser in aluminum foil." He laughed. She smiled and poked him in the arm with her wand.

"So you actually do magic with a wand!"

"Of course I do!"

"Lets see it then."

"Eleven and a half inch, willow and unicorn hair." Justine announced proudly. "Know how to use it?" "Well yes, I'm seventeen. I did learn magic before Hogwarts. Josh taught me." Justine said irritably. "Josh your boyfriend?" Blaise asked, brushing a mess of heavily dark brown hair out of his eyes. "No, family friend." Blaise rounded a corner and stopped. "That's your entrance." He explained, pointing towards a painting of a black horse in a setting of deep yellow-leaved birch trees. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and entered the common room.

She was startled by a mass of yellow, black and purple furnishings that covered the rooms. A few heads turned her way but then returned back to whatever the owners where working on. She sighed and began making her way up the tiny steps leading to the bunk rooms. She slowly made her way down the hallway and noticed a blond girl about her age with a prefects badge neatly pinned across her chest. "Um, you wouldn't mind helping me finding my dormitory, I'm a bit lost." Justine said shyly.

"Sure, I'm Hannah Abbott, and you are?"

"Justine Evans."

"Ah, so you're the new girl. Same room as me, straight down to you're left. I'm pretty sure Susan and Megan are inside already. But I think Rose is downstairs" Hannah said and then turned towards a first year. "Right thank you." Justine muttered politely and quickly strode over to her dorm. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Inside were four, four-poster beds, three already unpacked and clothing neatly stacked in cabinets and on tables. And then there was the fourth bed, covered in trunks.

"You must be Justine Evans?" a slightly pink faced, red haired girl said happily and then extending a hand. "Susan Bones. Nice to meet you." Justine shook her hand and then sat down on her bed. "Oh and don't mind Jones over here. She just loves to read, and I wouldn't interrupt her, you might lose a body part." Susan said, tilting her head towards a stockier, brown haired girl engulfed in a very large leather-bound book. "Jones? Isn't Jones somewhat a boys name?" Justine asked. "Well her real name is Megan, but I call her Jones for short." The redhead replied. Justine smiled and turned towards a mirror. As far as she could remember she had hated her black hair. Sure, unlike Harry's it was smooth and straight. But the color black didn't fit. Pulling out her wand she muttered a quick spell and pointed it at her hair, suddenly turning it a lovely dark shade of brown. Hopefully with this color she would look relatively different from her brother. After another quick glance at the mirror, she turned back towards her bed an opened a book.

**

* * *

**

As the sky had become a very dark shade of blue, Justine had found herself enjoying her dorm-mates company. Although Megan spent most of her time reading long novels, she was quite the artist and comedian. "Has anyone seen my scarf? I had it a minute ago." Justine tore her eyes away from her diary and glanced towards the doorway, where a skinny, blue-eyed, blonde girl stood. "Is this it?" Susan asked, picking up a yellow and black scarf and handing it towards the girl. "Thanks Susan." She said smiling. "Oh Justine this is our other dorm-mate, Rose Zeller, Rose this is Justine Evans." Rose raised a hand and Justine smiled. "Oh and don't be fooled by those white teeth and acne free skin, Rose has an aptitude for not doing her homework and a great love for pranks, she and Megan have a Fred and George fan club. You should have seen their faces when the twins left Hogwarts." Hannah Abbott joined in, taking a spot beside Rose. Megan put down her book and grinned. "Best guys on the planet. Well Neville is pretty good too." She added. "I still love Diggory, even though he died two years ago." Susan added. "Don't we all." Agreed Hannah and Rose. Justine laughed and nodded.

"So Justine when did you get sorted?"

"Wuh? Oh yeah, Uh when I got here I went up to the Headmistress's office and she plunked the sorting hat on my head. How I got into Hufflepuff I don't know. I mean, just? I don't even share my cookies!" Justine exclaimed, making everybody in the room laugh. " The hat's smart, it must have a reason." Megan chided. "True." Susan nodded. "So what's your timetable for tomorrow?" Justine asked. "Uh first I have transfiguration, then potions, DADA, Charms, Ancient Runes and then Arithmacy." Megan said.

"How…. Fun."

"Mmhmm."

"Anyone want to go downstairs with me?"

"Sure in a minute."


	4. Common Room Cold Stares and Evil Glares

_**The End As I Know It**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the original characters.

**Authors Note**: Hullo everybody. Well I'm back again with a incredibly short chapter. Sorry but, well. I suffered from writers block and I just couldn't find my writing muse. Resulting in a long wait. But here is another chapter, I'm hoping it's a fair bit better than the last few. Please review, the more I get, the more I know what to do with the story.

**Summary**: Taken from the Potters at birth, Justine grows up at the home of the Dark Lord. At the age of 17 she is granted the chance to finally attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she befriends the quiet Blaise Zabini. But is there a catch?

* * *

_"Wuh? Oh yeah, Uh when I got here I went up to the Headmistress's office and she plunked the sorting hat on my head. How I got into Hufflepuff I don't know. I mean, just? I don't even share my cookies!" Justine exclaimed, making everybody in the room laugh. " The hat's smart, it must have a reason." Megan chided. "True." Susan nodded. "So what's your timetable for tomorrow?" Justine asked. "Uh first I have transfiguration, then potions, DADA, Charms, Ancient Runes and then Arithmacy." Megan said._

_"How…. Fun."_

_"Mmhmm."_

_"Anyone want to go downstairs with me?"_

_"Sure in a minute."_

* * *

** Chapter 4: Common Room; Cold Stares and Evil Glares**

Justine got up and slowly made her way to the door of the sett.

"It's been a minute… Let's go."

Megan glanced up lazily from her thick battered book. "Mehhh."

Susan glanced over at the ruffled brunette ruefully.

"I'll go with you." Rose offered politely.

Justine smiled and opened the door and slid out - followed by Rose who shot an apprehensive glare at Meg before shutting the door.

"She always like that?"

Rose was brought back into her head when Justine's voice broke the silence.

Rose nodded. "Not quite sure why I put up with her… But we do, and she's not all bad, just – she has her moods…"

Much to Justine's dismay, their jabber about their dorm companions was cut short by the large mass of noise that enveloped the common room.

"_This.._" Rose gestured towards the common room. "..is generally more – how should I put it; _less_ upbeat." The short blonde explained whilst dodging a flying object and excused herself while she greeted a few of the other students.

After waiting a minute, Justine lost interest and shuffled towards a large puffy armchair and dropped into it, sinking into the squishy seat.

"Oi, outta my chair." She turned her head, eyes landing on a short blonde boy, lips pursed, obviously ticked at the thought of '_his_ chair' being occupied by another's rump.

Rose excused herself from a conversation with a seemingly younger girl and squeezed through the common room turmoil and strode towards Justine, who was rooted to the spot, eyes narrowed defiantly at the 7th year prat positioned in front of her.

"Well? Are you going to move or wh-"

"Ernie." A cold voice echoed from behind the chair.

"Rose, and what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stuff it you prick."

"C'mon lets go." Justin muttered, furrowing her brows and straightening herself out of the chair. She took the moment to move towards the middle of the room.

She was contentedly examining the room when Rose returned, tailed by three boys. Justine raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement and stifled a yawn.

"Justine – This is Wayne Hopkins," she gestured to a tall copper haired youth "Zacharias Smith" she poked her index finger towards a bored, sandy-blonde haired boy "and Justin -"

"Flinch-Fletchey" the stocky dark haired lad finished.

Justine just stood. Awkwardly and silently. She eyed Rose, who gave her a encouraging nod and a hand gesture perhaps beckoning her to introduce _herself. _

Eyes still on Rose she half-hazardly began to introduce herself, "er, m'names Justine P-Evans".

A hand shot to her mouth in horror as she almost carelessly tossed out her **real** last name. Not that it would matter, the boys would probably think she fancied Harry to the point of fantasizing about being married to the boy. Which, of course, was _not_ the case.

Thank heavens.

"Pleased to meet you Pevans." Wayne announced cheerfully. Justin extended a hand.

"My name isn't Pevans it's **Evans.** " she corrected dryly.

She remained silent and unmoving. Heat creeping up her neck, threatening to redden her ears.

"Er.. She obviously doesn't do formalities and we have to go." Rose grinned sheepishly and tugged Justine out of sight.

"Bugger, I thought Megan was rude, what's up with you?"

Justine shrugged.

"Overwhelmed I guess."


End file.
